Chance incounter
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The first time they met, Law didn't know what to think of Luffy. He blew everything Law knew about himself and his life, out of the water. LawXLuffy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The halls of the hospital were pretty empty as Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law walked through them. He was working the late shift, and thankfully, not much was happening. Most people were in the bed by now, the same place Law wished he were in.

"Dr. Law," Law turned to see one of the other doctors coming up behind him.

"Hey Bepo." Law said. Bepo was a larger man, who normally wore a polar bear hat. He worked in pediatric word, the kids loved him and his partner, Penguin.

"Law, have you seen Shachi?" Bepo asked.

"Yeah, he's in the break room. Why?" Law asked.

"No reason really, I just wanted to ask him something." Bepo ran off before Law could ask anything else.

Law shrugged and headed back to the main nurses station in the ER. "Hello Hancock." Law said to the nurses at the station. Boa Hancock was gorgeous, not that Law really cared about her looks. Her and her sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold, were the head nurses of the ER, pediatrics, and the ICU.

"Hello Dr. Law." Hancock didn't like Law at first. She was upset that this man was almost as good looking as herself. "A quiet night, huh?" She said.

"It certainty is." Law looked around. The rest of the nurses were out doing rounds, so the station was empty.

It was quiet, until the radio signaled an incoming. "This is Dr. Law." Law said, picking up the receiver.

 _"We have an twenty year old male, multiple stab wounds, and a third degree burn on his chest. BP 90 over 46, pulse 50, O2 82, respirations 30."_ The paramedic answered.

"We'll be ready." Law and Hancock jumped into action, the other nurses following suit when they arrived.

EMTs rushed in, the stretcher flying, blood everywhere. Law and Hancock jumped into action, instantly rushing to assess the situation. The man was young, twenty, as the paramedic said, black hair, a small scar under his right eye. He was well muscled, and covered in stab wounds, and a huge X shaped burn on his chest. A oxygen mask cover his face, and the paramedics had already started the IV in his arm.  
Law started barking orders, to which the nurses followed without word. Law turned to the paramedics. "Thank you, I can take it from here." He said.

The paramedics nodded. They all knew how Dr. Law did things. They were no longer needed, what they did need, was to get cleaned up. Blood covered them both, and the ambulance, so they needed to wash it out.

Law wasn't a normal doctor, but then again, non of the people who worked in the hospital were normal. Law could create a sterile field around himself, and his patient. Inside this field, Law could open up a patient's body without causing damage. Hancock was the only one aloud inside the field while Law was working. She was there encase he needed something.

Law opened his field, and started working. He opened the young man's chest and abdomen, and began working on repairing the damage brought on by the blade. It was a long process and Law discovered that this kid possessed an ability as well, his entire body was stretchy, as if made of rubber. Out of the corner of his eye, Law say Hancock gushing over the man. Great, she had a crush on their patient. Ignoring her, Law went back to work. He was getting tire, but he was almost done, thankfully.

Just as he was finishing, Law saw that the young man had opened his eyes, and was looking at him. Law almost lost his concentration. His eyes were beautiful, dark, and mysterious. Shaking his head, Law quickly turned back to the task at hand, and finished repairing the damage. Afterwards, Law put him back together, and dropped the field.

Hancock and Law quickly set to work stitching the stab wounds up, and applying dressing to them and the burn. After they were done, Law had him put in one of the rooms in the ER so he could keep an eye on him.  
Law headed for the break room to find something to eat. Using his powers always drained him. In the break room, Law found his three best friends since childhood. Bebo, Penguin, and Shachi were talking animatedly about something. "Hey guys." Law said.

"Law." Shachi said. "Blood." He pointed to Law's shoes. Law hadn't even noticed that the blood had somehow gotten inside of his protective coverings.

"Twenty year old with stab wounds and burns." Law said. "He's stable, for now. I came to find something to eat."

"Here, take some of this. It'll help you better than most anything else." Bepo handed his friend part of the lunch he had set out on the table.

"Thank Bepo." Law said. He sat down to eat, and the young man popped into his head. Law sighed.

"What's wrong Law?" Penguin asked.

Law thought about it for a minute. "The man they brought in, he almost made me drop my field."

The other three doctors just stared wide eyed at the other man. "What?" Shachi finally managed to ask.

"He was out for most of the treatment, but close to the end, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I almost dropped the field then. I don't really know why, and it's pissing me off." Law said.

"What color were his eyes?" Penguin asked.

"Black. They were not just black though. They were so much more. It was..., so strange." Law said.

"Holy shit." Bepo exclaimed.

"What?" Law asked.

"You have a crush on this kid."

"No I don't. I don't even know his name." Law said, but was it true? Did he have a crush on the man? Impossible.

"If you say so." Bepo shrugged.

Law waved it off. "I have to get back to the ER. I'll see you three later." Law stood up, and walked out of the room. Arriving at the nurse's station, Law looked over some of the charts, and went to see his next patient. It was getting close to morning, and he still had a lot of work to do. Law pushed thoughts of the stabbing victim out of his head as best as he could, and went to work.

A few hours later, Hancock rushed up to Law, out of breath. "Dr. Law, the stabbing victim..."

"Is he alright?" Law felt a panic rise in him, though he didn't know why.

"Yeah, he's just looking for you. He woke up and demanded to see the doctor." Hancock said.

"Oh, okay." Law followed the nurse to the man's room. As he approached he heard voices, or more like, one really loud voice. It sounded very nice to Law, who then mentally slapped himself for thinking so.

"I want to see him. I want him here now." The voice was saying.

"Calm down kid." Law said as he walked into the room. He looked up at the man, and froze, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The man was sitting straight up in bed, which should have been impossible in his condition, his eyes darting round frantically. Those beautiful black eyes landed on Law, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Shaking it off, Law walked further into the room. "I'm Dr. Law. I took care of you early when paramedics brought you in."

"I know. I remember you from when I woke up." The man said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He smiled the brightest smile Law had ever seen. Law's heart skipped a beat again. This couldn't be healthy.

"You remember waking up during surgery?" Law asked. Most people don't wake up at all, but the ones who do, don't remember it afterwards.

"Yeah. You were using some strange power to work on me. You're like me." Luffy smile lowered in volume slightly, but was still blinding, and breath taking.

Law couldn't believe himself. Maybe Bepo was right. Maybe he did have a crush on the man. "Yes. You can stretch. I noticed it while I was operating on you." Law paused. "What happened to you Luffy?" He asked.

"I was stabbed and burned by a cop who went bad." Luffy said. "We works with Grandpa Garp."

"A cop stabbed you this much and burned you? Why?" Law asked.

"Guns can't hurt me. The bullets bounce right off. A knife is the best way to hurt me, and Akainu knew it. He was good friends with my Grandpa, and knew a lot about me." Luffy's smile faded. Law found himself wanted to do anything he could to put the smile back. God, he was turning into a girl. "Akainu thought I did something I didn't do, and we got into a fight. It started out as a fist fight, then he pulled the knife. He was going to kill me, I know it."

"I believe you. Do you want me to call your Grandfather?" Law asked.

"Yeah. He and Ace'll be worried if I don't." Luffy said. "Ace is my big bother."

"I'll call them." Luffy gave Law the number. "Okay, get some rest Luffy. You've been through a lot, and you need to gather your strength."

"Yes doctor." Luffy smiled, and laid back down.

Law walked out of the room, Hancock following close behind. "You like him, doctor." She said.

Law felt a blush creep over his face, but said nothing. Arriving at the nurse's station, Law picked up the phone and dialed the number Luffy had given him. A man picked up on the second ring _"Luffy, is that you?"_

"No, my name of Dr. Trafalgar Law. I'm with the Emergency Room at Newgate General Hospital." Law said.

 _"Is this about my brother? Is Luffy alright?"_ It was a younger man, probably Ace.

"Can I speak to your grandfather, Garp, please." Law said.

 _"Yeah."_

There was a long pause and a different voice picked up. _"Hello? Ace said you needed to talk to me. Is this about my grandson? Is Luffy alright?"_ This man was older, defiantly Garp.

"Luffy is fine. Paramedics brought him in with multiple stab wounds, and a third degree burn. I had to preform emergency surgery, but he's going to be aright. He's resting here. I think you had better come, we have to talk." Law said.

Garp didn't like the sound of that. _"I'll be right over."_ He said, and hung up.

Law looked at the clock. His shift was supposed to end in thirty minutes. He went to the office of his boss. "Mr. Newgate, sir." He said when he was let into the room.

"Dr. Law. What is it I can help you with young man?" Edward Newgate, affectionately call Whitebeard by the staff, smiled at his top ER doctor.

"We got a patient in earlier in the shift, and his grandfather is coming in to speak to me, is it alright if I take on some overtime to talk to him, and keep an eye on my patient?" Law knew he didn't really have to ask, Whitebread wouldn't say anything to him about it.

"Of course. Who is this patient of yours?" Whitebread knew how Law was. He was a great doctor, but no the best people person. He normally would just leave this to a different doctor. What was it about this patient that made Law want to stay.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy, sir." Law said.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" White bread stood up abruptly.

"Yes, do you know him sir?" Law asked, kind of shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Yes, he's Ace's brother. Ace is my son, Marco's, boyfriend. What happened to Luffy?" Whitebeard asked.

"He was stabbed multiple times and burned by, what he said, was a cop by the name of Akainu for something he didn't do." Law said.

"Akainu? This doesn't surprise me. Akainu always was the type to react before getting the whole story." Whitebread said. "I'm going to call Marco. Ace will probably need him here." He picked up the phone, and Law excused himself.

A little while later, a large man with gray hair walked in, a shorter man with black hair, following. Law remembered seeing the younger man in the hospital with Marco now. Ace and Marco owned a business together.

"Are you Dr. Law?" Garp asked.

"Yes sir, I'm Dr. Law. Please, come this way and we'll talk about Luffy." Law led the way into one of the unused conference rooms. "Okay. A few hours ago paramedics brought your grandson in with multiple stab wounds, and a third degree burn. I preformed surgery on him to repair the internal bleeding. I would have called you sooner, but I did not know his name until right before I called. Luffy gave me your number when he woke up. He also told me who did it." Law said, his face blank, though internally he actually found himself wanted to be in the same room as the man he was now talking about.

"Who did he say did it?" Ace asked.

Before Law could answer, a man burst through the door. The three men inside turned to look at him. He was rather tall, and in good shape, just like the other three men. His hair was blonde, and in just a tuft on top of his head, the rest of his head was shaved. Law knew him as Marco Newgate, Whitebeard's son. "Ace, dad called. Is Luffy okay?" Marco rushed to Ace and hugged him.  
"Yeah, he's okay. Dr. Law was just about to tell us who stabbed Luffy." Ace said to his frantic boyfriend.

"Stabbed? Why haven't you called the police?" Marco asked. He had seen Dr. Law around when he had come to see his dad, and his dad had talked about him before, said he was the best ER doctor they had.

Law pointed to Garp. Marco calmed slightly, and sat beside Ace. "As I was saying, Luffy told me a cop by the name of Akainu stabbed him multiple times, and burned an X on his chest."  
"Akainu?" Garp slammed his fist on the table. Not one person flinched. "That bastard dare lay a hand on my grandson. I'll kill him myself."  
"Gramps, don't get irrational on me. We have to think of Luffy first. Then you can do whatever you want to Akainu." Ace said. "Can we see Luffy, Dr. Law?" Ace turned to Law, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course. Follow me." Law stood up and led the way to Luffy's room. "Luffy, your Grandfather and brother are here to see you." He gently said to the sleeping man.

Luffy groaned, and opened his eyes. "Hey Dr. Law." He said. Law fought the blush trying to creep over his face as his heart skipped a beat, then sped up considerably. "Gramps, Ace, Marco." Luffy looked from Law to his family.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Ace hated seeing his brother all bandaged up like that.

"I'm okay now, thanks to Dr. Law. He's like us Ace, he can do things." Luffy said.

Ace looked at Law, who shrugged. "That's nice Luffy. What happened lil bro?" He asked.

"Akainu said I did something I didn't do, then said he was going to get you too. We started to fight, and he pulled a knife on me. After, he used his powers to burn me. It hurt a lot Ace. It hurt a lot." Tears swam in Luffy's eyes, but didn't fall.  
Law watched the conversion between the brothers and their grandfather. He found himself wanting to wipe the tears from Luffy's eyes. Not being able to take it anymore, Law quietly stepped out to return to work. He had asked Whitebeard for overtime, he might as well get some real work done, instead of trying to figure out why his body was reacting the way it did whenever he was around the younger man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as I forgot in the last chapter, I do not own One Piece.**

It had been three weeks since Law had last seen Luffy. The day after paramedics brought the man in, Law had him transfered to a different floor to be looked after, as was the usual. No one stayed in the ER for very long, maybe that was why Law liked it so much. The thing was, Law found himself wishing he could see Luffy again. He had thought about going up to check on him, but changed his mind last minute.

Law did his best to act as if nothing was bothering him. Hancock would say something about it every now and then, but other than that, Luffy was not mentioned in the ER. That was, until Law overheard a few of the nurses talking about a very good looking man with a scar under his eye, and a straw hat on. This intregued Law very little. It took a lot to get Law's attention.

"Dr. Law." One of the nurses noticed Law walking toward the nurse's station. "There is someone here to see you. We send him to the comference room."

"Thank you." Law said, headed in the other direction to find his visitor. Who would come to see him?

Opening the door, Law almost fell over. Sitting, well more like reclining, in one of the chairs, was the sleeping form of none other than the very man who had been haunting Law's thoughts, and dreams, for weeks. Luffy was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, straw hat covering most of his face. His arms were crossed over his bandaged chest, and his legs were on the table. Law thought about snapping out something about it being rude to put his feet on the table, but couldn't find his words. The sight in front of him was lovely.

Instead, he walked over to the table after closing the door, and sat in the chair opposite of Luffy. He knew it was strange to be watching the man sleep, but Law found it oddly comforting to be near the man. After a few minutes, Law finally desided to wake Luffy up. He placed a hand on his arm, and began to speak. "Luffy, wake up." He said.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, and they focused on Law. "Dr. Law." He bolted upright, almost falling backward in the process.

"Careful." Law warned. "It's not safe to sleep like that." He said.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said.

"Can I ask why you're here Luffy?" Law asked.

"I wanted to see you Dr. Law." Law's heart jumped wildly in his chest. "I wanted to thank you for all your help when I got here."  
"You're welcome Luffy, but I was just doing my job." Law said.

Luffy's lips started to form a pout, and Law found himself wanting to kiss him. "I still want to thank you. You saved my life Dr. Law."

Law felt his heart sink. This man was so cute. "You're welcome Luffy. I'm glad I could." Law said.

Luffy looked up and smiled brightly. Law's heart skipped a beat, and went crazy. What was it about this man that had Law's whole body and his mind going crazy and doing things it wouldn't normally do?

"Do you want to hang out some time Law?" Luffy asked. This was a shock. He hadn't excpeted Luffy to ask that, and he wasn't sure how to answer either. When Law didn't answer after a minute, Luffy lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I know you're busy and all, you don't have to say yes. I should be going anyway. Gramps has been pretty protective since this happened. I'll let you get back to work now. Have a good day Dr. Law."

Luffy stood up to leave, a sad look on his face. "Luffy, wait." Law reached his hand out and grabbed Luffy's. Both men paused, staring at their intertwined hands. Every thought escaped Law. He was holding Luffy's hand, and he liked it. After a minute, Law let go of Luffy's hand. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." Luffy said, still staring at his hand.

Had it been that bad for Law to hold his hand? Law wondered. "I'm sorry. I just don't get asked out that very often. I would love to hang out sometime." Law said. Luffy smiled again. Law sighed, he'd rather see the smile than anything else.

"When do you get off?" Luffy asked.

"I get off in an hour." Law answered.

"Great it's a date. I'll be back in an hour. Don't let Old Man Whitebeard make you stay late." Luffy, smiled, before rushing off.  
Law watched him go, glad he was feeling better. Then he thought about what had just happened. He had just agreed to go and hang out with Luffy. Was this a date? He had to ask Hancock. Law found the beautiful nurse at the nurse's station, looking over a chart with another nurse. "Hey Hancock, can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Sure Dr. Law." Hancock followed Law to the other side of the station. "What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"If someone asks you to hang out, is that a date?" Law asked.

"That depends. Does this someone seem interested in you?" Hancock asked.

"They seemed sad when I didn't answer right away, and started to leave, still looking sad, stating they were going to stop bothering me?" Law said.

"Sounds like she like you. Do you like her?" Hancock asked.

"I might." Law said, looking away.

"Awww. Law has a crush. It just might be a date. I guess you'll figure it out when you get together. What does she look like?" Hancock asked.

"She, is actually a he. And it's the stabbing and burn victim from a few weeks ago, you know, the brother of Marco's boyfriend." Law said.

"Luffy? Luffy asked you out?" Hancock sqealed. "He's so cute. Good for you. You need someone to love you. When are you going out with him?"

"After work today." Law said.

"Awwww. Is he coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be back in an hour, and to make sure Whitebeard didn't make me stay late." Law said.

"Then go tell Whitebeard." Hancock said. "If you don't, I will." She added when it looked like Law was going to argue.

"Alright, I will right now." Law knew better then to ignore Hancock's command. He headed straight for Whitebeard's office. He knocked, and went in when he was told to enter. "Hancock told me to tell you that I can not stay any later than my normal shift time today."  
"Why is that Law?" Whitebeard asked.

"I have a date, with Luffy? I think it's a date anyway. I'm not too sure." Law said.

"Luffy? You asked him out?" Whitebeard didn't sound mad or anything.

"No, he asked me if I wanted to hang out after work." Law said.

"Okay, good. You need someone to love." Whitebeard said.

"Do you and Hancock talk alot?" Law asked. "That's exactly what she said."  
Whitebeard laughed. "Go on back to work. I'll see you in a few days." He said.

Law nodded, and left the room to go back to work. As he was walking back, he ran into Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi. "Hey guys." He said to them.

"Hey Law, you want to do something after work today?" Bepo asked.

"I can't. I have a date." Law said.

"A date? Is it with that man who was in the ER a few weeks ago?" Penguin asked.

Law fought a blush. "Yeah. He came by, and asked me out." He said.

"Ahhhh, yes. I knew you liked him. What did I say Bepo? I told you Law liked him." Shachi said.

"You were right." Bepo said, nodding his head. "When are you going to meet him?" He asked the other doctor.

"He's coming back in about forty five minutes." Law said.

"Awesome." Bepo said.

"Our little Law is all grown up and going out on a date with a cute guy." Penguin said, faking tears like a proud parent.

"I know, right. It seemed like just yesterday, when he was always dateless, oh wait, that was yesterday." Shachi said.

Law could feel the blush covering his face. He wanted so bad to beat the holy hell out of his friends right now. Instead, he turned and walked back to the ER to finish his rounds before clocking out.

Forty minutes later, Law was finishing up his paper work, when Luffy strolled in, wearing a red button down shirt, blue jeans, and his straw hat. The shirt was unbuttoned half way down, showing off the bandages around his chest. Law felt his heart skip a beat, and then felt a pang of fear. He was going to go on a date with Luffy. Why was he so nervous about going on a date witht he younger man?

"Hey Law. I know I'm early, so I'll just wait over there for you to finish." Luffy sat in one of the chairs in the hallway, and pulled his hat over his eyes, relaxing. Law took a minute to look at him. At first he seemed relaxed, but Law noticed that he was tensed slightly, defiantly a fighter. Good, Law liked athletic people, people who could keep up with him.

After finishing everything, Law went to his locker to change clothes and clock out. Law put on his yellow button down shirt, black slacks, and black coat. This was the only thing about being a doctor that Law hated, wearing suites, and looking presentible. It was something he shared with the rest of his friends. They spent their free time in anything but suites. Law put on the strange smiley face necklace his foster father, Corazon, had given him the day he had recovered from his illness as a child. That was when he had gotten his powers. Law wondered if Luffy had been through something similer when he had gotten his.

Law clocked out, and went to find Luffy. Law saw he was still in the same place, still tensed, but sleeping soundly. "Hey, Luffy. Wake up." Law said, nudging the younger man slightly.  
Luffy jumped up, and looked around. "Oh, hey Law, are you off work now?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, are you okay Luffy?" Law asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Luffy bounce down the hall.

Law followed him, smiling fondly. Luffy led him to a red convertable, and opened the passenger door. "This is your car?" Law asked. He lived not far from the hospital, so he normally walked to work. He lived in a large apartment buidling with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and some fo their other friends.

"Yeah, it was a seventeenth birthday present from my friend Franky. He totally tricked it out." Luffy grinned like a mad man. "Usopp helped him add tones of gadgets and whatknots."

Law climbed in the seat, and Luffy closed the door for him. Luffy got in the driver's seat, and headed out. "Do you need to go home for anything Law?" He asked.

"No I'm okay." Law said, wishing he had his hat.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

Law thought about it for a minute. "On second thought, yeah, I need to head home for something. I live right over there." Law pointed to the large building.

Luffy nodded, and pulled into the parking lot. "I'll wait here." He said.

"No, come on up." Law said. "I don't mind." Law led Luffy up to his apartment, and opened the door.

Luffy admired his place as Law went into a different room to change. A few minutes later, Law came out of the room in a different yellow button down shirt, the sleeves were black, a pair of blue jeans with black spots, and a white hat with black spots.

Luffy smiled. "I think I like this outfit better." He said.

Law faught to hide the blush. "Thanks." He said

"You're hot Law. Had anyone ever told you that?" Luffy asked, a seducive grin on his face.

A blush did cover Law's fave now. "I don't believe they have." Law wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"That's unfortunate. They really should, but then again, I'm glad I'm the only one who's telling you now." Luffy said, leaning close to Law. "Shall we head out now?" He asked, straightening up.

"Yeah." Law tried to compose himself. Luffy had him all out of sorts.

Luffy opened the car door for Law again, and then got in the drivers side. He pulled out into the road, and cranked the radio up. "I hope this doesn't bother you." Luffy said to Law.  
Law was surprised to find it was actually a CD he heimself liked. "No, this is good." He said.

A few minutes of silence later, Luffy heard the softest of mumbling. A little after that, it turned onto singing. Law was singing along with the CD. Not wanting his to get embarassed by it being pointed out, Luffy said nothing to him about how lovely he found his voice. Instead, he drove and started to sing as well, silently at first, gradually getting louder. Soon enough, both men were singing along with the music, laughing at each other.

After a little while, Luffy slowed down, and pulled into a parking lot. Law looked around, and saw a sign for a resturant. _ALL BLUE._ "Why didn't you say it was fancy dress, I would have stayed in my suit." Law said when they walked through the door.

"It's cool Law." Luffy said.

"Hello gentlemen." A beautiful red head walked up to them. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"You're new." Luffy said.

"Yes I am. I'm Naomi. Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"No I don't." Luffy answered.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make one." Naomi said.

Law was about to suggest they go somewhere else when a green haired teen walked up to them. "It's okay Naomi. I'll take care of them." She said.

"Are you sure Keimi?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can take care of them." Keimi said, pointing a couple at a table. Naomi left to help the other couple. "You're always causing some kind of trouble Luffy. Follow me, your table is this way." Keimi led them to a table in the very back.

"Is he here?" Luffy asked, hugging the girl.

"Of course, when is he not. He practically lives here." Keimi said, smiling at Law. "And who is this Luffy?" She asked.

"This is my date, Law." Luffy said. Law felt his face warm up at the mention of being Luffy's date.

"Cool. I'll be back in a few minutes." Keimi left a few menu's and walked off.

Luffy grabbed Law's hand and they walked towards the kitchen doors. "I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be back here Luffy." Law said even as he let the younger man pull him though the doors and into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

"It's okay Law. Trust me." Luffy said as he started looking back and forth as if looking for someone in the chaos. "Hey Sanji." Luffy waved his free hand, the one not still holding onto Law's.

A blonde man looked up from his inspection of one of the dishes. He had the strangest eyes brows and was wearing a very nice suite. "Luffy." He smiled, then turned to the hulking man beside his, saying something to him, before walking over to the two men. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Naomi didn't give you any trouble, did she? She doesn't quite know who you are yet, and I had her watching the door." Sanji said.

"Not too much. Keimi showed up before the girl embarrassed herself." Luffy said, smiling. "Hey Sanji, this is Law." Luffy turned to smile an even bigger smile at the doctor.

"The doctor? Well, it's nice to meet you. Luffy had talked about you a lot. I'm Sanji, the owner of this great place." Sanji said, shaking Law' hand as they stepped out and back to Luffy's table. "Do you mind?" Sanji held up a cigarette.

"Not at all." Law said.

Nodding, Sanji lit it up, and took a long drag. "So, you saved the Captain's life, did you?" Sanji asked.

"Captain?" Law looked at Luffy.

"It's a nickname we gave his knuckle head when we were kids. He was the one who held us all together, through everything." Sanji said, a sad look in his eyes for only a second.

"Wow. But yeah, I was the doctor who took care of Luffy when they brought him in." Law said.

"Yeah, Luffy was going on and on about how you were just like him. That you had powers too." Sanji said, puffing his cigarette.

"Yeah, I do. Helps me in the ER a lot." Law said.

"Cool. We know a few more if you want to meet them." Sanji said. He liked this man. He seemed good for his captain.

"Really? You know more people like us?" Law asked Luffy.

"Yeah. A few of my friends have powers too. Robin can create extra body parts, and use them to extend her senses. Chopper can turn into many different forms of a deer, sounds weird I know, but it's really pretty cool. Brook can't really die. His powers always bring him back from the dead." Luffy said. "That's the ones in my crew who have powers, I know many other though. There's more of us than you think Law." Luffy said.


End file.
